Dear John
by Bulecelup
Summary: Hidup Sherlock dan John berubah drastis ketika John mendapati dirinya hamil. kedua kaki Sherlock tidak menapak pada tanah lagi. SH/JW , MH/GL , JM/MollyH. [ALPHA-OMEGA-BETA DYNAMICS, MPREG. BBC Sherlock is not mine. warning for vulgar, twisted language.]
1. 0 Months

(0 months)

"_Oh God, no._"

John Watson merasa panas.

Nggak, bukan rasa panas biasa kayak panas kena matahari, panas kena minyak goreng, atau panas karena catokan rambut- oke itu nyeleneh. Balik ke narasi yang masuk akal.

John Watson merasa panas, panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Butiran keringat terbentuk di keningnya. Dia sampai harus menyeimbangkan dirinya ke dinding, helaan nafas berat lepas dari mulutnya.

Dia tahu rasa panas macam apa ini. Bahkan dia tahu betul sensasi panas yang dia rasakan saat ini, merupakan gejala awal dari...

"_Heat_!" Sahutnya mendadak. John menurunkan dirinya ke lantai, sebelah tangannya melingkar diperut bagian bawahnya, merasakan rasa panas yang eksplosif disana... "Goddammit, ke-ke-kenapa...ah-ah, menda-dadak?" Suaranya terbata-bata karena air liur menggenang di mulutnya.

Yuuuup.

Heat. Yup, sebuah siklus yang akan dialami oleh seorang Omega beberapa kali di dalam hidupnya. Siklus di mana hormon seorang Omega akan berubah, keinginan untuk kawin dengan pasangannya timbul bagaikan ombak lautan yang menyerang pesisir pantai.

Rasanya seperti ditabrak kemudian dilumat menjadi tanah liat.

"Ugghghhh-" John berusaha untuk mengangkat kakinya, mencoba untuk berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia harus segera mengunci dirinya, kalau tidak aroma yang dia keluarkan akan menarik perhatian.

Tentu John tidak mau kalau ada seorang Alpha maupun Beta asing menemukannya dalam keadaan begini, bisa habis dia yang ada.

Dengan usaha berat, John sukses menggapai pintu kamarnya dan mendorong dirinya sendiri masuk kedalam. Tak lupa dia menguncinya, tangannya gemetaran hebat saat memegang kunci.

"Aaaa-ahh, fuck."

Usai mengunci pintu, John roboh ke lantai. Dia menggeliat sebentar, kedua tangannya meraih celana jeans yang dia kenakan, telapak tangannya memegang selangkangan celananya dan menemukan celananya basah karena cairan lubrikasi yang keluar secara otomatis darinya.

John mati-matian menahan tangannya buat masuk ke celana dalamnya dan mulai menstimulasi dirinya sendiri, meskipun dia tahu hal itu tak akan memuaskan hasrat hewani bergetar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sherrrr-Sherrrlock, Sherlooccck."

Ah, iya, Sherlock. Pasangan Alpha-nya. _Where the fuck is he?_

Memikirkan tentang Sherlock membuat John semakin basah. _Good God_, dia sangat ingin disentuh dan dimasuki oleh Sherlock sekarang ini; dia tidak perduli kenapa Heat-nya datang lebih awal, yang pasti saat ini dia ingin digagahi sampai kedua kakinya mati rasa, dan tak bisa dipakai berjalan keesokan harinya.

Rasa panas yang berkembang ditubuh John semakin menjadi-jadi, rasanya dia kepengen banget menggosokan badannya keseluruh barang di 221B- demi menghilangkan rasa gatal buat disentuh ini-

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka paksa. Kunci gembok yang terpasang sampai lepas terbang ke mana gak tau.

John menatap horror sosok orang yang baru saja menendang pintu kamarnya secara brutal tersebut, bukan karena dia takut kalau itu adalah orang asing yang terpancing dengan aromanya; tetapi dia lebih takut karena orang itu adalah...

"John,"

Sherlock motherfucking Holmes.

Daaaan tidak, bukan sosok Sherlock yang membuatnya takut. Tapi lebih kepada ekspresi muka Sherlock yang menatapnya gelap, wajahnya penuh kenafsuan.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak mengalami ini untuk 3 minggu kedepan." Sherlock berdiri membatu di pigura pintu, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dikarenakan aroma milik John yang baginya tercium nikmat bagai calon bunga baru bermekaran di musim semi.

John mengeluarkan tawa miris, melihat Sherlock ditengah kondisinya ini bagaikan melihat oasis ditengah-tengah gurun... John sangat menginginkan Sherlock dan ehm, salah satu anggota tubuhnya setengah mati.

Sherlock yang sudah dibutakan dengan aroma milik pasangannya menyeringai dan dengan tangan gemetaran membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Dia menarik syal birunya, melepas jaketnya, membuka jas hitamnya, dan...

"Tidak! _Stop_!" John meneriakinya pas Sherlock mau menarik...atau lebih tepatnya merobek kemeja warna ungu kesayangannya. "Ti-tinggalkan itu. Teta-tetap Pa-pakai itu." Pintanya.

Seringai Sherlock semakin melebar. "Oh John, kamu dan _fetish_-mu." Dia mencemoohnya.

John sudah tak perduli lagi sama omongan Sherlock. Terserah dia mau ngomong apa, asalkan si Alpha bego itu langsung mengagahinya atau apalah.

Sherlock yang tak jadi melepas kemeja kesukaannya itu langsung meraih tubuh John di lantai. Menciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

"Mmm-Mm-Sher- ak-" John mencoba untuk berbicara ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka, dia membiarkan tangan Sherlock merayap masuk kedalam jumpernya dan menariknya hingga batas dada.

"Hush- John," Sherlock menarik mulutnya dari John. Ada juntaian benang air liur tertarik dari mulut mereka berdua. "J-jangan pikirkan apapun- biar-biarkan aku-" dia pun bergerak maju untuk...

Well, hello!

Air liur John menetes dari pinggir bibirnya, saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing lagi menyentuh selangkangan pahanya. Keras dan tumpul-

Sherlock melepaskan tawa kecil, "K-Kamu sudah siap untukku, Watson?" Matanya tak lagi terlihat manusia, digantikan dengan insting hewan untuk bersatu dengan pasangannya.

"_Christ_," John merinding pas cairan lubrikasinya keluar semakin banyak hanya karena mendengar suara Sherlock. Terkutuklah Alpha itu. "A-apakah kamu perlu bertanya s-seperti itu?"

Izin sudah di dapat, maka tinggal Sherlock bergerak melaksanakannya. Dia hanya membutuhkan izin John, setelah itu semuanya terserah pada dirinya. Terserah pada insting Alpha-nya.

Kedua tangan Sherlock mencengkram kedua kaki John, dan menarik paksa celana jeans sang mantan tentara. John hampir saja ikut tertarik jika dia tidak menanamkan telapak tangannya ke lantai.

Sherlock lalu melihat pemandangan yang ditawarkan didepan mukanya;

John Watson, pasangan Omeganya, tergeletak di atas lantai dengan jumper terangkat ke dada dan hanya memakai celanda dalam berwarna merah yang sudah basah seluruhnya karena cairan lubrikasi. Bahkan ada cairan menggenang dibawah kakinya, membuat sebuah kubangan kecil. Memperjelas betapa inginnya dia untuk disentuh.

"John, ka-kamu terlihat sangat... _God_." Sherlock kini bekerja untuk membuka gasper celana bahannya yang sudah tersa sangat sempit dari tadi.

John menyeringai sendiri. Dia tak perduli lagi soal Heat-nya yang datang mendadak ini, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang penting sekarang...

"Shhh-Sherlock."

John dengan malu-malu menaikan dan melebarkan kakinya, memperlihatkan keseluruhan badannya kepada Sherlock; sebagai bukti kalau dia menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya bagi Sherlock.

Seringai Sherlock merekah bagaikan lampu di hari natal, dia seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan perjalanan gratis ke toko permen.

"_Well_," Sherlock menjilat bibirnya, "Kamu sebaiknya-menelepon klinik dan menga-takan kau tidak akan masuk... Selama dua-tidak, tiga hari."

"Tiga hari? Aku rasa tidak-tidak akan selama itu-" komentar John, membuat Sherlock memberinya wajah serius.

John langsung menyesali komentarnya itu karena ujung-ujungnya dia tidak masuk bekerja selama satu minggu penuh, karena Sherlock membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan rahimnya penuh dengan sperma.

Tapi John seperti biasanya tidak bisa lama-lama marah dengan Sherlock. karena usai semua itu, Sherlock menjaganya dengan baik. Dia tak meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di apartemen selama aroma mereka masih bercampur jadi satu dan bau lubrikasi dan sperma menggenang di udara.

Alhasil mereka pun melakukan apa yang biasa pasangan Alpha-Omega lain lakukan setelah masa _Heat_ telah lewat,

Yaitu tidur nyenyak di dalam pelukan pasangan masing-masing.

...Daaaaaan mungkin bisa lanjut untuk... _Yah, you know_.


	2. 1 Months, 3 Weeks

(1 Months, 3 Weeks)

"Hmh?"

Sherlock terbangun karena suara keran air, refleks, tangannya merayap untuk menyentuh pasangannya yang seharusnya masih tertidur disampingnya. Namun dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa, sisi tempat tidurnya kosong kelompong.

"John?" Detektif konsultan itu menaikan kepalanya dari atas bantal, celingak-celinguk linglung mencari keberadaan John tercintanya.

Suara keran air masih terdengar, sehingga Sherlock menyimpulkan kalau John berada di kamar mandi. Tapi... Dia melirik ke jam digital yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidur, angka 08:45 menyala merah terang. Biasanya John akan bangun dan mandi pada pukul 9:15. Jadi kalau dia memasuki kamar mandi pada jam segini, rasanya ada yang aneh.

Sherlock bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Dia mengambil gaun tidurnya yang terlipat di dekat kursi dan mengenakannya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Dia mendatangi pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dari dalam. Mendengarkan suara keran air dan beberapa suara lain dari sana yang tak dia ketahui.

"John?" Sherlock menempelkan telinganya di pintu, tangan dan tubuhnya menyusul. "Kamu didalam?" Dia mengetuk pintunya sekali.

John tak menjawabnya, Sherlock malah mendengar suara erangan dari dalam sana. Otomatis insting protektif Sherlock bangkit,

"Kamu kenapa, John? Oi, jawab aku!" Sherlock setengah menyahut. Kini dia mulai menggedor pintunya, dia bisa saja merobohkannya dengan mudah demi meraih John. Namun,

"I-iya!"

Suara John terdengar dari dalam. Berbarengan dengan suara keran air yang masih terdengar, Sherlock bernafas lega mendengar kalau John sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi tetap saja Sherlock masih tidak puas.

"Buka pintunya, John." Kata Sherlock. Lebih tepatnya, dia memerintah John. Sempat ada jeda sebentar, sebelum akhirnya John membuka kunci kamar mandi dan keluar dari sana, tak lupa dia mematikan keran air.

John keluar-keluar sambil mengelap mulutnya menggunakan lengan jumper warna khaki-nya. "Iya, Sherlock?" Dia mengadahkan kepalanya buat bertemu pandang dengan pasangannya.

Sherlock merengut dan menukikan kedua alis matanya. Biasanya dia akan melakukan itu apabila menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil, "...ada apa?" John bertanya perihal ekspresi aneh yang Sherlock berikan padanya.

"Kamu baru saja muntah dan mengalami keram dibagian perut bawah," Sherlock memberinya deduksi. Kedua mata biru peraknya bergerak menelusuri John mulai dari kepala hingga kaki. "Keram baru timbul pas kamu bangun pagi ini, sedangkan rasa mual sudah terjadi dari minggu lalu..."

John mendengus lelah. Dia memang bodoh sekali buat mencoba menyembunyikan kondisinya dari Sherlock. Sherlock akan selalu dapat menerkanya, sehebat maupun selihai apapun John mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

Lepas dari semua deduksi logikanya, Sherlock tetaplah seorang Alpha yang sangat menyayangi Omega-nya. Dia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangan panjangnya di pinggang John, menariknya buat di peluk erat.

Dia menggesekan kepalanya di dekat leher John. "John..." Suaranya terdengar memelas.

Oooh, John tahu apa maksudnya. Pasti Sherlock akan memintanya buat gak masuk kerja supaya dia bisa mengawasi dan memeriksanya.

"Tidak, Sherlock. Aku tidak bisa mangkir kerja lagi, Sarah akan memecatku. Ingat terakhir kali? Yang aku tidak masuk sampai seminggu penuh?" Kata John. Mukanya memerah karena teringat dengan kenangan akan siklus _Heat_-nya kemarin.

Sherlock mencibir kesal, yang ada dia makin memeluk erat John. "Tapi John... Bagaimana bisa kamu bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Kelihatan sekali kalau Sherlock mencari alasan supaya John tidak jadi berangkat kerja.

John tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangannya yang bagaikan anak kecil. Dia pun mencium bibir Sherlock, "Biasanya mereka akan menghilang setelah aku minum teh, Sherlock." Ucapnya. Memberikan tanda kalau dia ingin Sherlock membuatkannya teh.

Mendengar permintaan John, Sherlock mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mau bergerak menuju dapur buat memanaskan teko teh. Tapi sebelumnya dia memberikan ciuman dulu di kening kepala John.

John melihat ekor gaun tidur Sherlock bergoyang mengikuti langkah yang memakainya, Sherlock pun menghilang di balik pintu ruang tengah.

Setelah Sherlock menghilang dari pandangannya, telapak tangan Watson melayang menutup mulutnya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat sakit, karena cairan hangat menaik lagi dari perutnya ke kerongkongan.

'_Christ_.' John membatin sambil perlahan memasukan dirinya kembali ke kamar mandi dan membuka keran air. Memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi ke dalam bak keran dan melihat mereka terhapus pergi oleh air.

Jika rasa mual ini tidak membuatnya merana, keram yang dia rasakan menambah penderitaannya. Akibat keram di kaki dan perutnya yang baru timbul pagi ini, John sampai terbangun tengah malam dan mengerang-erang di atas tempat tidurnya. Untung saja dia tidak membangunkan Sherlock.

Tubuhnya bekerja tidak pada tempatnya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin John akan memeriksakan diri kepada salah satu teman dokternya, jika dia punya waktu luang dari bekerja dan membantu Sherlock dengan kasus-kasusnya.

Oleh karena itu sekarang dia mencoba bertahan dengan mengasosiasikan sakitnya ini sebagai gejala flu dan hanya meminum teh sebagai penanggulangannya.

Usai muntah, John merasa tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Justeru dia merasa buruk sekali. Rasanya dia kepingin tidur meringkuk di lantai dan tidak melakukan apapun seharian... _What? Wait_, bukannya itu kebiasaannya Sherlock? Kenapa John malah jadi kayak Sherlock?

"_Love?_"

Sherlock memanggilnya dari ruang tengah, suara baritone seksi mendengung di ruang apartemen mereka.

"John, aku sudah membuatkanmu teh. Kamu di mana?" Panggil Sherlock.

John buru-buru menutup keran air dan tak lupa membilas mulutnya. Dia menatap refleksinya di cermin kamar mandi sebentar, memastikan kalau dia terlihat normal dan baik sehingga Sherlock tidak akan mengintrogasinya soal keadaannya lebih lanjut.

"_Yes, Love_. Aku akan segera kesana."

Kata John dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Dia pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan tak lupa mematikan lampu. Padahal dia akan kembali kesana beberapa menit lagi usai mencium bau eksperimen baru milik Sherlock di meja dapur.


	3. 1 Months, 10 Weeks

(1 Months, 10 Weeks)

Keadaan John seperti tidak kunjung membaik untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Dan dia juga terlalu sibuk untuk memeriksakan dirinya sendiri, karena pekerjaan di klinik dan Sherlock yang tak berhenti membawa kasus kriminal pulang ke rumah.

Mereka saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menggunakan taksi ke sebuah TKP yang ada di London Timur; Lestrade memberikan lokasinya sejam yang lalu melalui sms.

John sudah tidak terlalu beraroma seperti Sherlock, makanya dia berani pergi jauh sekarang. Tidak seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya di mana dia benar-benar memiliki aroma Sherlock di seluruh tubuhnya, membuat orang-orang menengok ke arahnya karena aromanya tercium kuat dan manis. Beberapa diantara mereka menyeringai, karena percampuran bau menandakan kalau pasangan itu habis melakukan seks (nonstop).

"Hm. Lingkungan tempat mayat kita berada adalah lingkungan yang rawan kejahatan dan mungkin senjata pembunuhnya masih ada di dekat TKP."

Sherlock tak berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu berkaitan dengan kasus barunya ini. Ya tentang korban, mayat, TKP, senjata pembunuh, dan lain-lain.

John berusaha untuk tak mendengar ocehan pasangannya karena sumpah deh, dia mengatakan 'mayat' dan 'pembunuhan' menggunakan nada ceria. Membuat John entah kenapa merasa muak.

Sudah begitu dia mengalami sakit kepala sejak kemarin. John tidak dapat langsung berdiri setelah duduk, karena jika begitu, rasa pusing akan menyerangnya dan membuat matanya gelap sesaat.

Dia sudah merasakannya kemarin pas dia lagi duduk di sofa dan Sherlock yang ada di dapur memanggilnya. John langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa terus rasa pusing menyerangnya. Dia terjumpal balik ke sofa, lanjut duduk disana sampai pusingnya hilang.

Dan dia tengah merasakan rasa pusing itu sekarang.

"John," Sherlock engeh kalau sepanjang perjalanan John diam saja sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. "'Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Uh?" John menengok kesampingnya, menemukan Sherlock dengan raut wajah khawatir sedang menatapnya. Dia tersenyum melihat pasangannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Love._"

Tentu saja John berbohong.

Apanya yang baik-baik saja, ini kepala rasanya mau pecah, woy. Dasar Alpha tidak peka.

15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. TKP mereka hari ini adalah gudang tua bekas pabrik kain, di luar pabrik tua itu ada garis polisi sudah terbentang dan beberapa mobil polisi siap siaga. Lestrade berdiri di depan pintu masuk pabrik, sang Beta sepertinya memang menunggu kehadiran Sherlock dan John.

Sherlock seperti biasanya kabur duluan dari taksi, dia tidak sabar ingin melihat apa yang ditawarkan oleh kebodohan manusia hari ini! Dia sudah seperempat jalan menuju garis polisi, sementara John tertinggal dibelakangnya untuk membayar taksi.

John seharusnya meminta Sherlock untuk menunggunya karena setelah dia bangkit keluar dari taksi, rasa pusing yang sama menyerangnya. Dia hampir jatuh ke tanah apabila dia tidak berpegangan sebentar pada pintu taksi.

"_Dammit..._" Umpat John dibawah nafasnya. Ayo, John. Jangan terlihat lemah begini, _for god sake's _kamu itu tentara! Dia memerlukan sesaat untuk menggapai dirinya kembali.

Setelah merasa pusingnya berkurang, John mengikuti langkah Sherlock. Dia melihat pasangannya itu berbicara dengan Lestrade.

"Ah, John," Inspektur detektif Lestrade menyapanya duluan. "Hallo." Dia menyunggingkan senyum pengertian.

John mengangguk kecil. "Hallo, Greg." Balasnya.

Dia dan Lestrade cukup akrab, karena mereka berdua sama-sama terikat dengan yang namanya keluarga Holmes. John adalah pasangan dari Sherlock Holmes sedangkan Lestrade sekarang lagi dekat dengan Mycroft Holmes, kakaknya Sherlock. Jadi bisa dibilang kedua pria Omega dan Beta ini sering dibuat merana sama Holmes tersayang mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sherlock menempatkan tangannya di lengan John, "Ayo John, kita masuk kedalam. Aku membutuhkan keahlianmu." Dia menyeretnya masuk kedalam gudang. John sampai gak bisa ngomong apa-apa karena Sherlock menuntunnya bagai orang tidak mampu berjalan.

Lestrade memberikan senyum kecil pada John, dia lalu menghiraukan kedua pasangan itu dan pergi menuju anak buahnya yang lain.

Di dalam TKP, Sherlock dan John disuguhkan dengan pemandangan super _grotesque_. Mayat seorang wanita ditemukan tergeletak di tengah-tengah gudang, berpakaian lengkap, namun seluruh badannya penuh dengan luka sayatan dan darah. Bola matanya setengah keluar dari tempatnya.

Sumpah, John melihat mata Sherlock seperti berbinar-binar saat melihat mayat itu. Dia langsung menarik John untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Hn, di bunuh di tempat lain, darah yang keluar tidak sebanyak seharusnya, dan pencongkelan mata dilakukan untuk memberikan pesan kematian yang jelas." Deduksi Sherlock pas dia bertemu dengan si mayat lebih dekat.

Anderson yang lagi menangani mayat tersebut mundur kebelakang, dia tahu untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada Sherlock yang sedang berdeduksi. Lagipula memang sudah sifat alamiah dari seorang Beta untuk tunduk kepada Alpha.

John melihat Anderson dan yang lain pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hanya segelintir petugas lalu-lalang di dekat mereka.

"John?" Sherlock memanggil John, mengarahkannya kepada mayat yang ada dibawah kaki mereka. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Oh?" Sontak John melihat ke arah yang di tunjukan oleh Sherlock. Anehnya pemandangan menjijikan penuh darah dan bau yang menyengat ini tidak membuatnya merasa sakit. "Oh iya. Aku lupa." Ucapnya. Bau mayat tidak membuatnya sakit, tapi kemarin bau keju busuk hasil eksperimen Sherlock membuatnya muntah-muntah seharian.

John berlutut di depan mayat itu dan mulai menginspeksinya. Sherlock memberinya sarung tangan sintetik untuk digunakan sebelum menyentuhnya. John memulai inspeksinya dengan mencari luka-memar tersembunyi, merasakan tulang yang bergeser dibawah daging, dan menerka seberapa dalam luka sayatannya.

Sherlock ikut bertekuk lutut disampingnya. Mereka berbincang tenang soal apa yang kemungkinan besar terjadi pada wanita malang ini.

Dari kejauhan para petugas melihat mereka aneh. Bukan, bukan karena mereka itu pasangan Alpha-Omega yang agak jarang, tetapi lebih kepada:

'Gimana bisa itu orang aneh berdua berbincang-bincang santai selayaknya sedang minum teh di depan mayat yang badannya hampir keputus?!'

Tapi mereka semua dapat merendam rasa kepo berlebihan mereka itu dan melanjutkan hidup mereka.

"Kurasa cukup, sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kita dapatkan disini."

Sherlock mendadak berbicara, dia langsung bangkit dan sedikit membersihkan jas panjangnya dari debu yang menempel.

"Oke." John pun mengikuti langkah Sherlock, dia juga mau berdiri.

Namun pas dia menaikan badannya dari atas tanah, John di serang oleh rasa pusing. Dia bisa merasakan kedua kakinya kehilangan tenaga dan dia hampir jatuh ke depan...

Jika tidak ada Sherlock yang langsung menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah dingin.

"John!" Sherlock setengah berteriak saat dia menahan tubuh John. Dia refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perutnya, bagi Sherlock, John tidaklah terlalu berat.

Mendengar keributan itu, sontak seluruh pasang mata jatuh kepada mereka semua. Sherlock tak bergerak, begitupun dengan John yang setengah tubuhnya di tahan oleh Sherlock.

"Sh-Sherlock," John merasakan mukanya memanas. _God_, ini sangat memalukan sekali! "Le-lepaskan aku." Katanya.

"Yakin?" Sherlock memberinya tampang curiga. Yang ada pegangan tangannya semakin kuat.

John menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Y-Yakin. Lepaskan aku, Sherlock. Mereka memperhatikan kita..."

Meskipun masih direndung dengan perasaan was-was, Sherlock akhirnya melepaskan John. Dia membantu pria Omega itu untuk berdiri tegap.

Lestrade melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan, dia berlari kecil mendatangi Sherlock dan John.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sang DI. Memicingkan mata pada Sherlock dan John.

"Akh-tidak apa-"

"John merasa tidak enak badan. Dan aku sudah selesai dengan TKP ini. Aku akan mengirimkan analisisku melalui email sesampainya di flat nanti."

Belum sempet John buka mulut buat ngomong ke Lestrade, Sherlock main ngerocos aja. John sampai melototi Sherlock pakai wajah terkejut.

"Ah? Benarkah? Kau seharusnya tidak membawa John ikut bersamamu apabila dia sedang merasa tidak sehat, Sherlock." Komentar Lestrade, sedikit merengut karena menganggap Sherlock tidak perhatian dengan pasangannya sendiri.

Eraman kesal lepas dari mulut Sherlock. John refleks menelan ludah, dia sudah membuat Sherlock kesal hari ini... Sherlock yang mood-nya sedang buruk adalah Sherlock yang seribu kali lebih bikin gondok dari biasanya.

Setelah bebas dari Lestrade, Sherlock langsung membawa John pergi pulang menaiki taksi. Selama perjalanan, mereka diam saja. Sherlock sibuk mengetik sesuatu di blackberry-nya sementara John menatap keluar jendela, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan 221B, John adalah yang pertama untuk turun. Dia mengeluarkan suara erangan kecil pas rasa sakit kepala yang familiar menyerangnya lagi. Dia memegang sebelah kepalanya, mengerang kesal sendiri.

Kemudian John merasakan ada dua pasang tangan menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Ternyata Sherlock, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi John dan berkata,

"Kamu seharusnya bilang kepadaku kalau kamu tidak dalam kondisi fit hari ini." perkataannya tajam, walaupun nada bicaranya tenang dan lembut.

Tubuh John menegang dibawah sentuhan Sherlock. "Maafkan aku, Sherlock... Maaf karena sudah membuatmu terlihat buruk di depan Lestrade dan yang lain..." Dia jadi termerenung sedih.

"Apa?" Sherlock malah mengeluarkan suara bingung. Dia memutar badan John kearahnya, "John, tatap aku." Dia memaksa John untuk menatapnya.

John tidak berani buat menatap Sherlock balik. Dia merasa sangat malu dengan kejadian yang sudah dia timbulkan hari ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak perduli soal pandangan orang lain. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kamu," geram Sherlock, terlihat melas sekarang. "Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa, aku..." Dia terhenti sejenak, karena otaknya dipenuhi akan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi kepada John apabila dirinya tidak ada.

Menyadari pasangannya mengalami _distress_, John buru-buru mendiamkannya dengan ciuman kecil di pinggir bibir. Sang mantan tentara tersenyum padanya, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _Love_. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang."

John adalah pria yang memegang teguh seluruh janji yang keluar dari mulutnya, makanya Sherlock percaya pada perkataannya.

"Baiklah, John." Merasa mendapat kepastian, Sherlock membiarkan dirinya untuk tenang.

Kedua pasangan itu lalu pergi masuk ke dalam gedung 221B dengan berpegangan tangan, Sherlock meraih tangan John dan membawanya masuk.

...Padahal sebenarnya Sherlock memegang tangan John untuk mencegahnya jatuh lagi ketika berjalan. Y


End file.
